


Always together: Korrasami week 2016

by MetalWarrior22



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gaming, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2016, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalWarrior22/pseuds/MetalWarrior22
Summary: My contribution to Korrasami week 2016.Day 1: Fur.Day 2: Mario Kart.Day 3: Nervous.Day 4: Beach.Day 5: In blackest night...Day 6: Dark.Day 7: "COMING SOON-ISH™" (I swear I have not forgotten about it!)





	1. Fur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami week 2016 | Day 1 | Sept. 19th | Prompt: Domestic life.

It was a calm, sunny morning in Republic City. It would be the perfect time for Korra and Asami to relax, especially because they didn’t have any urgent responsibilities to take care of. Unfortunately, Tenzin visited the day before with Oogi, and it was shedding season.

“Why am I not a furbender?” Korra huffed, annoyed. She was trying to sweep wet fur from the ground, but it stuck to the dirt so she’d try to scrape it with the broom. “Why did it have to rain last night? I could have easily airbent this stuff in a matter of seconds if not for that.”

Asami just giggled at her girlfriend, a broom in her hands too. “I don’t know why you are so upset. It’s a really nice morning and it’s quite pleasant to be here, even if to clean the yard.”

“Yard?” Korra said a little too loudly. “Yard?! Love, a yard is small. This… whatever this is, it’s huge.” She extended her arms to both sides for emphasis. “And the wind just spread Oogi’s fur all over it last night before the storm hit. And now we are cleaning it. We could be doing more important stuff.”

“Like what?” Asami asked, amused.

“We could be sitting comfy on the couch, just kissing, and cuddling, and kissing, and snuggling, and kissing…”

Asami laughed. “I get your point, but we cannot leave the wet fur to bake under the sun, else it would be harder to clean it later. Besides, we are almost done.” Asami pointed to a pile of fur that almost reached her waist. “This is the last section and it didn’t take us too long.”

Korra smiled. Asami had planned to do the cleaning by sections and she was sure that saved them a lot of time. “I expect cuddles and kisses after this.”

“As long as you are not too sweaty.”

“You didn’t complain the other day when I was working out.” Korra winked with a smug smile and Asami could only blush at the memory of what had happened after the work out.

“You are lucky you’re cute.”

After five more minutes, the couple had ended cleaning the yard and Korra had gone to get garbage bags in the mansion while Asami waited for her. When the Avatar exited the building, she was accompanied by her polar bear dog. As they were approaching Asami, Naga stopped for a second with her ears perked up, and she immediately started to ran towards the pile of fur. Korra with her fast reflexes grabbed her by the neck, but she only managed to get dragged by the mighty animal.

“Girl, stop! That’s not snow! Naga!”

Asami would have laughed at the sight but she didn’t have time to do that. She quickly stood straight and shouted with a clear voice. “Naga! Stop!”

The polar bear dog stopped dead in her tracks a few feet away from the fur, sending a surprised Avatar face first into it.

“Oh, no! Korra, are you okay?” Asami took hold of Korra’s hand and tugged hard to help her stand up.

“Yeah. It’s been years since Naga has made me fly like that, but the fur softened up my--” The Avatar was cut off by Asami’s loud laugh; she was holding her sides and tears shined on the corners of her eyes. “What’s so funny?”

“Your… your f-face…” Asami snorted, unable to complete her sentence. “B-Bear…”

“Bear?” Korra raised an eyebrow but her girlfriend wasn’t going to answer her anytime soon, so she made her way to a nearby pond to look at her reflection. “Oooh, bear _d_.” Stuck to Korra in uneven patches, it appeared as if she had suddenly grown a beard of fur that ran down her cheeks and her chin; she looked completely ridiculous, even Gommu looked better than her with his spiky facial hair, and that was saying a lot.

Korra returned to Asami’s side, who burst into another fit of laughter after seeing again her girlfriend with the fur beard. The Avatar only smiled and finished cleaning up while Asami calmed down.

After a few minutes the fur was packed into garbage bags, the brooms were back in the cleaning storage and Asami was able to regain her composure. “Thanks for finishing up, sweetie. But why did you keep the… beard.” Asami let out a giggle before taking a deep breath to avoid another laughing fit.

“It makes you laugh.” Asami smiled. “Well, now that we are _finally_ done, we can do that other thing we discussed earlier.” She took a step closer to her girlfriend, a mischievous grin on her face.

Asami took a step back by reflex. “Korra… what are you thinking?”

Korra kept going. As soon as she took a step forward, Asami took one back. “You owe me some kisses.”

“Don’t you dare.” Asami tried to sound serious but she couldn’t. That stupid beard was too hilarious for her to keep a straight face. Before she was in Korra’s reach, Asami turned around and ran away from her. “Take that stupid beard off!”

Korra ran after her. “The kisses first!”

“Korra!” Despite the gross beard, Asami couldn’t help but laugh at her goofy girlfriend.

Naga, who had been sitting obediently until now, joined and ran with them, her tongue lolling from the side of her snout. Asami tried to use her as shield against her girlfriend, but the polar bear dog was having too much fun and didn’t stood still for too long.

Eventually Asami stopped running next to the pond. She leaned down a little bit and put her hands on her knees, tired. Korra caught up and hugged her from behind so she wouldn’t run away again. “Deep breaths, love.”

Asami caught her breath and asked. “Do you still want to kiss me?”

“I’m always in the mood to kiss you.” Korra said sincerely.

“Ok, let’s.” Asami turned around still wrapped by her lover’s arms and tangled hers around Korra’s neck.

“Wha--” Before she could say anything else, Asami hurled them into the pond, followed by a really happy polar bear dog.

They emerged from the water and Korra’s words of protest didn’t leave her lips because she felt her girlfriend’s hands rubbing her cheeks. “Much better.” Asami kissed Korra, softly at first but the kiss got heated as soon as Korra realized that indeed she got her reward after all.

When they parted for air, Korra asked. “Do we need to clean this too?” She pouted at the fur floating in the water.

“Yes, but maybe later. Naga is enjoying herself and I could really, _really_ use some of those cuddles we talked about.” Asami was shivering, the water was colder than she expected.

Korra took them out of the water and they ran to the mansion, hands intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hear from you, peeps. Please comment if you liked it (or not). Kudos are greatly appreciated too. You can find me on [Tumblr](http://metalwarrior22.tumblr.com) ;)


	2. Mario Kart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami week 2016 | Day 2 | Sept. 20th | Prompt: Gamer girlfriends.

Korra was looking intently at the television. “I’m gonna win this time! You can bet on it!”

“You said that the last time and still got in third… oh wait, it was fourth actually.” Asami remarked.

“Hey! Almost third is still a good place.”

“Almost third doesn’t win any trophies.” Korra huffed over the microphone, making Asami giggle.

“You know what? Never mind past races, I’m going to get first this time. I’m an expert in Water Park.”

“Well, thinking of you always makes me wet, so I can tell that you are an expert in--”

“Asami!” Korra shouted, a little bit shocked. Asami watched on her screen how Yoshi —her girlfriend’s character— swerved to the wrong side of the track and she took advantage of Korra’s distraction to leave her behind and cross the finish line first.

Asami spoke in a serious tone. “You were so, so close Korra, but I won yet again. My condolences.”

Korra glared daggers at Rosalina —Asami’s character— on the screen. She wanted to stomp around the room and throw a fit, but it would be meaningless without her girlfriend there to witness her. She was playing at her apartment, just like Korra was at hers. “I cannot believe you! I-I… I’m… You are a cheater!” Korra shouted in the microphone of her headset. “If not for what you were saying, I would have won, fair and square.”

Asami laughed. “I’m not a cheater, I just saw an opportunity and took it. You can’t really blame me for that.” Korra knew Asami had a smug smile on her face and her next words only confirmed it. “Besides, we both know I can always beat you, no matter what.”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Pretty much. I am able to concentrate easier than you when it comes to videogames.” Asami stated.

Korra was about to complain again when an idea occurred to her. “If you are so sure about that, I want a rematch. But I’ll be going to your place to play.”

“Sure. When do you want to do it?”

“Right. Now.”

Asami hesitated for a second. “Uhm… are you sure?”

“Yes. Is there a problem with that?” Korra asked.

“No, it’s just that I…” Asami’s voice waned until it was only a whisper. “It’s Sunday, so I don’t even have my makeup on and--”

“Asami, babe. You know I don’t care if you are dressed up or not. You could be wearing rags, not have make up on and look as if a truck ran over you and you’d still be the prettiest girl in the world for me.” Korra reassured her.

Asami giggled, more at ease thanks to Korra’s words. “You are such a dork, you know?”

“But I’m your dork. So… your place?”

“Yeah, come on over. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Great! I’ll be there in 20.” Korra ended the voice chat and turned off her Wii U. She fetched her sneakers and got out of her apartment.

~ ~ ~

When Asami opened the door to her apartment, she couldn’t but grin at the sight. Korra was wearing pajamas, a pair of sneakers and her hair was a little disheveled. “What are you doing?” She said, amused.

“What?” Korra checked her clothes as if her outfit was the most normal thing in the world. “Well, if you are going to be wearing your PJs, I thought I could join you.”

Warmth spread through Asami’s chest. Korra didn’t need to do this to reassure Asami, they both knew it, but she still did. She was so thoughtful sometimes and these small details made Asami love her even more. “You’re so sweet. Please, come on in.”

Korra went right to Asami’s bedroom, plugged a second controller into the Wii U, and sat on the bed, patting the space in front of her. “Let’s play.”

Asami raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, confused. “Are you going to hug me from behind while we play?”

“Yes, I bet you won’t be able to concentrate enough to beat me.” Korra said with a lopsided grin on her face.

“And are you sure you won’t accidentally confuse my controller with yours… like the other day?” Asami said playfully.

Korra just snickered. “That was one time and I wasn’t hugging you. This time I won’t confuse the controllers. Promise.”

“Fine. But if you think hugging me will distract me enough for you to win, you are so mistaken.” Asami grabbed her controller and sat in front of Korra. Despite her warnings, she made sure to snuggle close to her girlfriend while the videogame booted.

Korra hugged Asami loosely, with her controller resting on the latter’s lap. They both chose Rainbow Road as the track to race and started playing.

From the start, the couple was at the same skill level, the little advantage each one got from time to time was not enough to surpass the other for too long. That changed when Korra’s Yoshi got a star from the item box and Asami’s Rosalina was in front of her in that moment. Smiling wickedly, Korra leaned down subtly and breathed down Asami’s neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Just like she was planning, Korra used the star and hit Rosalina, making her spin out of the track. “Hey!” Asami complained with a faint blush on her face, but Korra noticed she did without much conviction. The couple kept playing and Asami recovered in no time, hot on her girlfriend’s heels. When Rosalina took a tight curve, Korra leaned down once again, but this time she nibbled on Asami’s left earlobe.

Asami didn’t complain when her character fell out of the track, she was a little busy moaning softly. When Korra returned her complete attention to the game, Asami finally spoke. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Proving a point.” Korra’s smile wasn’t going to leave her face any time soon.

“You are cheating.” Asami was flustered.

“Am not. It’s exactly the same you did to me. Besides, you said you were the master at concentrating so I’m testing that theory.”

“I can beat you even if you try to mess with me.” Asami didn’t dare to look at her girlfriend, afraid of getting lost in her smile and her eyes. Instead, she kept her gaze on the television.

“We’ll see.”

The race was on its last lap and due to bad luck and a NPC’s blue shell, Korra had lost much of her edge. Another mistake and Asami would win yet again. Korra saw how Rosalina, thanks to a mushroom boost, left behind her Yoshi seconds from the finish line. She wasn’t going to let this happen, so she kissed Asami’s neck, right in the spot that she loved the most. As expected, Rosalina went off track and Korra managed to win, barely.

“See? I knew you couldn’t concentrate through my affections.”

Asami turned off the console and put both controllers on the floor, she turned around and pinned Korra down on the bed. “Can you please do me a favor?”

Korra had a cheeky grin. “What is it?”

Asami turned a slight shade of red. “Can you keep on distracting me?”

“But we aren’t playing anymore.” Korra said playfully.

“I don’t know why that should stop you.” Asami leaned down and kissed Korra everywhere but her lips: on her forehead, cheeks, chin, eyelids… and it seemed as if she wasn’t going to kiss her girlfriend properly anytime soon.

Taking the hint, Korra wrapped a leg over Asami’s body and turned them around, switching places. Now that she was on top, she finally caught Asami’s lips with her own in a long kiss. “I’m sure you have more games we can play together.”

Asami traced a finger over Korra’s jaw, looking at her with adoration. “We can skip them and get to the fun part.” She grabbed her girlfriend’s face and pulled her closer for another kiss.

Afterwards, they stopped being competitive with each other. They realized they couldn’t finish any game if they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have been better, I can feel it... but I don't know how. What do you think? You can find me on [Tumblr](http://metalwarrior22.tumblr.com) ;)


	3. Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami week 2016 | Day 3 | Sept. 21st | Prompt: College.
> 
> In which Korra is a nervous wreck.

Korra was sitting next to the most gorgeous girl in the world.

 _It could have been a date, it could have been fun_ , she thought. Instead, she was pretending she was bad at math, making mistakes on purpose while trying to solve some integrals.

She didn’t know if the ruse was going to last for long, and she felt really bad for it, but the moment the other girl scooted closer to her to look at her answers, she stopped feeling bad, for the most part. Although that didn’t make her any less nervous.

~ ~ ~

In one of the college hallways, Asami was talking with Baatar Jr. about Future Industries and how it came to be when she heard someone muttering behind her.

“Stop pushing. I already told you, I’m doing it, you don’t have to--”

Asami turned around to see the captain of the ice hockey team of the school being pushed by a green-eyed short girl to where Asami was standing. “Can I help you, Korra?”

Now that Korra was in front of Asami, she was at a loss for words. The green-eyed short girl gave her friend a nudge in the ribs and went on her way.

“Hi, Asami. I’m Ko-- No wait, you already know that.” She said, embarrassed.

“It’s hard not to know you, captain.” Asami smiled, reassuringly.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and looked everywhere except at Asami. “So you must be aware that we share some classes and even though we don’t know each other I was wondering if you… if you…” Korra finally focused her attention on the girl in front of her, but her resolve faltered in the last second. “If you’d help me with math, I’m not really good at it.” She averted her gaze once more. “If that’s ok with you.”

Asami was certain she heard disappointment in the captain’s voice. “Sure, I’ll gladly help you. Is the library ok? I have the afternoon free.”

“Y-Yes, that works for me.” Korra looked at Asami shyly.

“I’ll see you at 6 then.”

Asami returned to her conversation with Baatar Jr. while Korra walked down the hallway and took a left turn. Once out of the Asami’s sight, she drove a palm to her forehead. “You’re such a coward.”

~ ~ ~

Korra arrived early and noticed that Asami was already waiting for her at the library’s entrance. “Hey, thanks for agreeing to help me.”

“It’s no problem. Shall we?” Asami motioned to Korra to enter and pick a table for them.

Once they took a seat, Korra didn’t make any move to take out a notebook or a book. She just sat there.

“So, math?” Asami inquired.

“Uh… yes, yes! I have problems understanding… integrals! Yeah, I simply don’t get them.”

“Those can be tricky but they aren’t that hard.” Asami took out a notebook and wrote a simple equation on it. “First thing that you need to do is simplify…”

Korra stopped listening to Asami as soon as the latter focused on the integral. Instead she took her time to look at her, wondering how smooth would her skin be, how soft must her hair feel, how she’d love to just reach and caress her face with her hand. For a second she was tempted to do just that, but when Asami turned her attention back to her, Korra had to drop her arm to her side.

“Did you understand?”

“Oh?” Korra looked at the notebook and realized Asami had solved the integral already. “Yeah, I think I get it.”

“Perfect. Do you want to try and solve some integrals to see if you get them right this time?” Asami smiled and Korra wanted to punch herself for deceiving this girl.

“Yes.” Korra said with little conviction.

Asami wrote some equations down on her notebook and passed it to Korra, who started solving them right away. She could feel Asami’s gaze on her but she didn’t dare to look at her, else she’d lose her concentration on trying to _fail_ these equations.

Once she was done, she raised her head and was about to return the notebook to its owner, but Asami scooted closer to her to check her answers and correct them where it needed to be. “Mmm, it seems you made the same mistakes in all the integrals.” Asami began explaining the right way of solving the equations, but once again Korra got severely distracted. This time it was the girl’s scent that caught her complete attention. Asami smelled weird, Korra thought, her scent was a mix of flowers and… motor oil? Nonetheless it was a pleasant smell and Korra had to restrain herself from sniffing the other girl.

Asami cleared her throat and it was then that Korra realized she had been caught, although her new friend didn’t look annoyed, she looked… amused? Korra felt herself blush, but she prayed to the heavens that her dark skin would hide the color she felt rising to her cheeks. “You were saying?”

“I asked if you were following?” Korra thought she saw a little smile tug at Asami’s lips, but blamed her overactive imagination.

“Yes! No! I mean, I’m sorry, I zoned out for a second.” Korra tried to laugh it off but it sounded so forced that she stopped almost immediately.

“You wouldn’t mind trying again, do you?” Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not at all! That’s why I asked for your help in the first place.” Korra regretted how eager she just sounded. This ‘study session’ was going downhill and she needed to end it fast.

Asami handed Korra a new set of integrals and this time she solved them all correctly and in record time.

“You got them right, all of them?” Asami looked at Korra with an unreadable expression. “Are you sure you aren’t good at this? Because you picked it up quite quickly.”

Korra kept her eyes on the table. “I-I… I just think you are a great teacher and--”

“Look at me, Korra.” The aforementioned girl didn’t want to see her crush being angry but the lie had gone on for far too long. She raised her head and was surprised to see Asami with a smile on her face. “I know you are actually good at math. Have known for a while.”

“W-What?” Korra had the look of a deer caught by car headlights in the middle of the night. When Asami didn’t elaborate, Korra had to find her voice again. “How?” She whispered.

“I helped professor Pema upload the class grades last month, and yours was among the highest.”

“Oh… Oh gods… Oh no…” Korra hid her face behind her hands. She was sure that now her blush was noticeable across the library. “Now I will need to move to another country.”

Asami chuckled and put a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Hey, calm down. I’m not mad at you.”

“Wait, you are not?” Korra removed her hands and indeed Asami didn’t look mad, in fact she had a curious glint in her eyes. She looked… hopeful?

“No, I’m not. I just want to know why you asked for my help in the first place if you actually didn’t need it.”

“Well, I have something I wanted to tell you for some time now, but I always chickened out in the last moment, every time.” Korra was making circles with her finger on the table, trying to gather some courage. “I told myself earlier that I was going to tell you today. I saw you in the hallway but I didn’t approach you, I was saying to myself that I was waiting for you to finish talking with Baatar, but that was just another excuse. That’s when Opal decided to push me to do it, quite literally.”

“Right. Baatar has told me his sister is quite relentless.”

Korra smiled. “You don’t know half of it.”

“So what did you want to tell me in the first place?” Korra was still making circles with her finger, hesitant, so Asami reached out and lifted her face gently until they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Please?”

Korra couldn’t really say no to that face, and she knew she had put this off for too long. She took a deep breath and let the words come out of her mouth abruptly. “Look, I really like you and I’d love to have you as my girlfriend!” She quickly hid her face behind her arm, embarrassed, but at last a weight from her chest had been lifted off.

“I really like you too.” Asami said with a smile and Korra lowered her arm, surprised.

“Really?”

Asami nodded. “I just didn’t expect the captain of the hockey team to be _this_ shy. Now I know why you always ran away whenever I tried to talk with you.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. If someone gorgeous tries to talk with me, I’m too bi to function.”

“So I’m gorgeous?” Asami asked with a playful smirk and Korra couldn’t but nod and blush, but this time she didn’t look away.

“Soooooooo…” Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and tried to be calmer this time. “Asami, would you like to be my girlfriend?”

Asami grabbed Korra’s face with her free hand and kissed her softly on the corner of her lips. “I’d love to.”

Excitement bubbling inside her, Korra jumped and pumped a fist into the air. This felt like a dream to her. “Woohoo!”

The other people in the library shushed her, but Korra didn’t pay any attention to them.

“Would you like to go on a date with me? I know of a place that serves fusion food and it’s delicious.” Korra was almost jumping from joy.

“Yes, I would like that.” Asami picked up her things and grabbed Korra’s hand, winking at her before leading them outside the library.

Everyone that saw the couple leave the library noticed the huge lopsided grin that Korra had in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, a little OOC.
> 
> Did you know a writer jumps of joy every time someone comments on their fic? You can find me on [Tumblr](http://metalwarrior22.tumblr.com) ;)


	4. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami week 2016 | Day 4 | Sept. 22nd | Prompt: Moving in together.

When Korra woke up, she couldn’t help but inhale deeply. A scent of flowers mixed with motor oil entered her nostrils. She was sure this was a weird combination of smells, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Korra was hugging Asami, taking the role of the big spoon, it was the only comfortable way for both of them to sleep in one of the Air Temple’s beds.

The Avatar opened her eyes lazily and then shook her lover gently. “Hey sleepy head, time to wake up.”

“I don’t want to, I’m really warm in your arms.” Came the clear voice of her girlfriend.

Korra blinked a few times. “How long have you been awake?”

“Mmm, about 20 minutes.”

“You should have woken me up.”

“Why? I told you, I’m really warm.” Korra snickered and gave Asami a kiss on the cheek.

“We need to leave the bed though. It’s almost time for breakfast and if we don’t hurry the kids are gonna devour everything.” Korra disentangled her arms from her girlfriend and rose to a sitting position, scratching her head.

Asami rose up and threw her arms around Korra’s neck. “Would that be so bad? I’d love to stay here for a little longer. We don’t have anything to do today after all.”

Korra’s stomach growled in response. “Well, as much as I love cuddling with you, last night we skipped dinner.”

“What do you mean? We both got to eat out a lot.” Asami said in an innocent tone.

Korra laughed. “You know what I mean, smarty pants. Now let go so we can have breakfast.” She patted her girlfriend’s arms, but Asami didn’t move.

“Do I really have to?” Asami said in a playful voice while she wrapped her legs around the Avatar’s waist.

Taking the hint, Korra smiled. “Not really.” She grabbed Asami’s thighs and carried her with ease.

The couple arrived to the dining room and Tenzin’s family was already eating. “Hey, sorry for being late, we overslept a little.”

“By ‘we’, you must mean ‘I’. Asami never oversleeps.” Pema remarked and her children laughed at Korra’s offended face.

“Why are you clinging to her like a koalaotter? Did you hurt your foot?” Rohan asked with curiosity.

“No, she is just super lazy and doesn’t want to walk.” Korra answered, but Asami quickly pinched her cheeks. “Kidding! Kidding! She just likes me to carry her, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Rohan lost interest quickly and continued eating.

Tenzin served the girls her breakfast and Asami, with a sigh, had to let go of Korra. She knew she could have eaten still attached to her girlfriend’s back, but past experiences had demonstrated that there was just so much affection their family and friends could bear with in such a short period of time.

~ ~ ~

Today the power couple of Republic City had decided that they wouldn’t worry about the city or the world: no discussions about the new Earth Federation, no new projects for Future Industries, they didn’t even allow themselves to complain about Raiko, despite how satisfying that was.

They were walking down the small beach of Air Temple island, hand in hand, reveling in each other’s presence. They walked leisurely, the water caressing their feet and erasing their footprints on the sand. It was a quiet time for them, for they didn’t have words for each other in that moment, they simply enjoyed the company and wouldn’t have it any other way.

The day was ending and Asami wanted to stop and look at the sunset. She squeezed her girlfriend’s hand and Korra immediately stopped, understanding Asami and looking for a place to sit where the water wouldn’t reach them. They sat and admired the beauty of the setting sun and its reflection on the water. Admiring the scenery was calming, but what really put their hearts and minds at ease was being with each other.

When the sun was gone and the first stars appeared in the firmament, Asami spoke. “This has been a lovely day.”

“More than lovely.” Korra replied with a smile on her face.

“It’s a shame that it has to end.”

“Yeah, I wonder why days like this feel as if they didn’t last long enough. I swear we woke up only a few hours ago.” Korra picked a pebble from the sand and threw it into the water.

“I know. But that’s what happens when you are happy.” Asami interlaced her fingers with her girlfriend’s and saw that Korra had an identical smile to hers.

“And you make me the happiest person… Too bad we have to pay attention back to the world tomorrow.” Korra pouted, not excited at the prospect.

“Yes, but we both know we couldn’t stay away for too long. We wouldn’t allow it.”

“Heh. Republic City is lucky that we are responsible people.” Korra laid down on the sand and Asami did the same. “Still, I don’t want today to end.”

Asami propped herself on one elbow. “Me neither. But if we enjoy our company that much, I think there’s a solution to our dilemma.”

A huge lopsided grin appeared on Korra’s face. “I was thinking the same, but wouldn’t that be too soon?”

“Too soon for who? You know we are not like other couples, we do what we want.” Asami winked at her girlfriend.

“That’s true. But we have never really talked about this, it just occurred to us now and--”

Asami leaned down and silenced Korra with a tender kiss. “Don’t overthink it. We both know it’s going to work, even if we’ve never talked about it.”

Korra grabbed the back of Asami’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss. “You are right.”

Asami looked at the sky and its deep blue color. “It’s still early, I bet we could do it tonight. But that depends on how much stuff you have.”

“You’ve seen how big are the rooms here, plus I’m the Avatar who was raised in a compound in the South Pole. I’m pretty sure everything would fit in your car.”

Asami stood up and extended a hand for Korra. “What are we waiting for then?” She was beaming.

“Let’s do it!” Korra stood up with Asami’s help and the latter was about to run back to the temple, but Korra pulled her into an embrace and spun her around until both of them were laughing. “We are going to live together!”

~ ~ ~

Later that night, Naga was sleeping peacefully in one of the garages of the Sato estate and the couple had taken a shower in Asami’s bathroom, because in their excitement they had forgotten to get rid of all the sand they were covered in.

Korra rummaged in one of the boxes that contained her stuff for a white undershirt and a pair of pants, her usual pajamas.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything else? We can unpack your stuff, I’m sure it wouldn’t take us too long.” Asami was brushing her hair in front of her dressing table. She was already wearing her nightgown.

“No, I’m good. We have all the time in the world.” Korra grinned and her girlfriend smiled back, knowing what she meant. Korra went to bed and laid down, patting the space next to her. “Besides, I have all I need right here.”

“Oh?” Asami turned off the lights and joined Korra on the bed. “And what would that be?”

“You.”

They kissed good night and slept as close to each other as they could, despite now having a big bed for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda rushed because I couldn't think of anything until yesterday night. I want to know your opinion. You can find me on [Tumblr](http://metalwarrior22.tumblr.com) ;)


	5. In blackest night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami week 2016 | Day 5 | Sept. 23rd | Prompt: Space girlfriends.
> 
> I took a _lot_ of liberties to write this one, mixing and blending elements from different fictional universes… This is a weird prompt so you get a weird fic, which you may or may not like…

Asami couldn’t believe how amazing was her girlfriend. She would fight with powers no one understood, bending the elements at will, and when she needed it most, she’d glow with a white light and her strength at bending would multiply. One would be scared of such a thing, but Asami wasn’t. She was fascinated.

But having unexplainable, unique powers wasn’t what made Korra amazing. It was her selflessness. She used her powers to aid those that needed her help. And she never accepted any reward, she did this because she wanted to. And Asami loved her for that.

She loved Korra not for what she could do, but for who she was… And that’s why she missed her so deeply.

~ ~ ~

Korra gasped for air and rose from the bed, deeply agitated. She paced the room back and forth, trying to calm herself down, but it was useless. She didn’t want to wake up the only person that could help her, but it was too late for that.

Asami stirred and opened her eyes, looking at her girlfriend. “Another nightmare?”

Korra nodded, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

“Come here.” Asami sat on their bed and opened her arms as an invitation. She hugged her girlfriend and traced circles on her back so she could feel anchored to the here and now. Once Korra relaxed in her arms, Asami asked. “Was it the same nightmare?”

“Yes, same old same. Just dead people, planets burning, and the impending sense of doom… Shit, that sounds ridiculous.”

“It does, but that doesn’t make it less of a concern. Also, planets burning?”

Korra pulled apart from the hug to look at her girlfriend. “Yes, as usual.”

“No, it was ‘cities burning’ before, now it’s planets. Anything else?”

“Well…” Korra scratched her cheek. “Don’t you dare to laugh, but there was something, or someone, responsible for all this destruction.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“An evil kite.”

Asami stayed quiet for a while, before replying. “To be honest, that sounds ridiculous, and I’d laugh if not because these nightmares are worrying to me.”

“I’m glad that you take me seriously.” Korra was relieved.

“How could I not? These dreams are becoming more recurrent and vivid. I’m afraid of what they might mean.” Asami caressed Korra’s face with her fingers before cupping her cheek.

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.”

The couple hugged again, unsure of what to make of these dreams.

~ ~ ~

Asami took a deep breath. She had dedicated her whole time to this ship —neglecting everything and everyone— and this was the moment of truth. She pressed her palm against the panel in the center of the console and said with a loud, clear voice. “Turn on the engine.”

Nothing happened for several seconds, almost causing Asami to let out a cry of frustration, but then the lights of the ship turned on and the engine started humming its silent roar. “Fuck yes!”

The engineer couldn’t hold down her excitement, despite of how tired she felt. She had pulled many all nighters to finish this ship and now all she had to do was input a lot of numbers into its memory. “I’m going for you, Korra. Just wait for me.”

~ ~ ~

“Come again?” Asami asked.

“I am an Avatar. These powers, they didn’t sprung out of nowhere, they come from a light spirit.” Korra explained.

When Asami arrived home, she found her girlfriend sitting in a lotus position on the center of their bed, eyes closed. It took the engineer by surprise because Korra hated meditating, but apparently she had resorted to it to find some answers.

“And that spirit is inside you?”

“Yes. I’m not really sure, but her name sounds like guava.”

Asami snorted. “Ok, I’m not saying I don’t believe you, but a spirit named guava sounds ridiculous.”

“Not named, it sounded _like_ guava.” Korra pouted.

“Ok. And you managed to know this by meditating… Why were you meditating in the first place?” Asami’s mind was reeling in a thousand directions at once.

“Right. You know how when I’m in danger my eyes glow with a white light and my strength increases?” Asami nodded. “I think that was some kind of emergency system, for when I’m neck deep in shit. And it is, but when I’m glowing I feel this… peaceful presence beside me, as if someone was telling me that everything’s going to be okay. So I thought, what if I try to trigger the glow? And for some reason meditating came to mind and what do you know, it worked.”

“Wait a second. You tried to trigger the white glow? Did you break anything?” Asami looked around the bedroom but didn’t see anything damaged.

Korra couldn’t help but laugh. “No, no, I didn’t break anything. I just… glowed. I think I can control it.”

“You mean you can turn it on and off whenever you want?”

“Yes… well, not yet. But I’m sure I will. I think that deepens my connection with the spirit inside me, and this spirit…”

“Guava.” Asami smirked.

Korra rolled her eyes. “Yes, Guava. She’s the presence I feel when I glow and she is the key to know what’s happening with these nightmares. Either she’s causing them or she knows why I’m having them.”

“This is making me too nervous.” Asami sat on the floor, Korra following suit. “These nightmares, what do you think they are? Warnings? Visions?”

“I’m not sure… Both?”

“If they are warnings… everything you’ve seen, it may come to pass…” Asami had a faraway look on her face for a second, but then she turned her attention to her girlfriend. “Korra, promise me you will tell me anything that happens. You need to keep me updated with the nightmares, the spirit, your glow, everything.” She was feeling overwhelmed.

“I promise.”

Asami pulled Korra into a tight hug. “I… just don’t want anything bad happen to you.” For this, Korra had no way to reassure Asami, so she just hugged her for a long time, hoping their fears were unfounded.

~ ~ ~

The alarm woke Asami up. The ship’s computer had finished the calculations and everything was set for the long journey ahead. She ordered the ship to turn on the engine and strapped herself to the pilot seat.

She had spent the last eight months building this ship, the first of her class, by human standards. It could get to the outer rim of the solar system in a matter of seconds, with a minimum of energy consumption. The only problem now was how she was going to find Korra.

Asami had an idea of the direction she needed to take to follow Korra’s path… a _vague_ idea, which was driving her nuts, but the only other option was to do nothing, and she was going to be damned before sitting on her ass expecting a miracle that could never happen.

Another thing that the engineer had was her dreams… dreams that started ten months ago. Nightmares didn’t plague Asami’s nights, but instead she saw images —of what she hoped were true visions— of a spirit that, of all things, looked like a giant kite. But unlike Korra’s nightmares, these dreams only conveyed a sense of peace. And they felt like a call, a call from Korra.

This whole endeavor seemed illogical to Asami. From the ship to the journey and the dreams. The engineer’s brain was screaming for her to stop, but her heart was shouting for her to go on… and Asami knew that when it came to Korra, she was bound to make irrational decisions.

Asami looked to the firmament, to the stars covering it, and inhaled deeply. “Here goes nothing.” She took the ship to the sky and beyond.

~ ~ ~

It was the middle of the night. Korra shook Asami’s shoulder until the latter opened her eyes. “What is it?”

“I need to go, now.” Said the Avatar in a serious tone.

Asami’s drowsiness dissipated in a second. “What do you mean? What’s happening?”

“I-I don’t know how to explain, but people are dying and if I don’t do anything, it will be too late to stop him.”

The noises —or lack thereof— coming from the city told Asami that the threat wasn’t in the United Republic. “Who?”

“Vaatu. The evil kite.”

“Wait, when did you learn its name? And where is it?” Asami rose from the bed, unsure of what to do next.

“Just now. These nightmares are no longer warnings, Asami. They are visions of what’s happening right now, and if Raava and I don’t stop Vaatu… uh, something about eternal darkness engulfing the universe.”

“Raava?” Asami asked, but then it clicked in her mind. “You mean the light spirit inside you.” Korra nodded and was about to continue speaking but Asami cut her off with her doubts. “I don’t understand, Korra. What’s Vaatu doing? And where do you have to go?”

“Look, I’m not sure yet, Raava told me she will fill me in on the way there, but it is imperative that I go now, before Vaatu becomes too strong for me to take down. I just know that I have to stop him. And to answer your second question…” Korra took Asami’s hand in hers and led her to the rooftop of their home.

Asami was confused. Their home was on a hilltop that dominated the city and she couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary happening in its streets. That’s when Korra pointed up, to the stars. Realization dawning on Asami’s face, she was left speechless.

“Saying it’s far is an understatement, but I’m sure I have to go to another galaxy.” Korra smiled apologetically.

“A-A-And how are you going to get there? Terran ships, even Future Industries ships, cannot get that far, and even if they could, it would take years.”

“I’m going to fly there.” Korra simply said.

Before any other question could slip out of Asami’s mouth, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. She knew time was running out and she was only delaying Korra, she needed to trust in her and hope that everything was going to be alright. When Asami opened her eyes, she pulled her girlfriend in a tight hug. “I don’t understand a lot of things, but I know this is something that you have to do. I love your selflessness and asking you to stay would be just wrong; I cannot suddenly ask you to stop being yourself. So just… please take care.”

Korra tightened her embrace before cupping Asami’s face in her hands and pulling her in for a long kiss. Everything they felt for each other was poured into that kiss, which only made it more bittersweet.

“I will come back to you. I promise.” Korra had a confident smile on her face, which brought hope to Asami’s heart. Maybe this wasn’t a goodbye after all.

Korra pulled apart from her girlfriend and walked to the rooftop’s ledge, she turned once to look back at Asami, the smile still on her face. The engineer thought Korra was going to jump, but her surprise was bigger when she saw her glowing, first white and then blue. Korra turned into an ethereal blue giant, and then she leaped into the sky.

The Avatar’s light shone in the middle of the lion turtle constellation and then it vanished.

It’s been one year since Korra left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [;D](http://metalwarrior22.tumblr.com)


	6. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami week 2016 | Day 6 | Sept. 24th | Prompt: Rainy Sunday.

Rain was pouring and Asami watched it from the window of her room, a frown on her face. “We won’t be able to go to the movies like this.”

Korra sat next to Asami and imitated her frown, trying to catch her friend’s attention but it didn’t work. “We can go next week, no biggie.”

“I think they’ll change the movie by then, it will be one of those awful Varrick Studios productions.” Asami pouted.

“Ew!” Korra expressed perfectly how they both felt about those movies. “If we are going to stay stuck here, we may as well do something fun.”

“Like what?”

“We can build a fort. You have enough pillows and blankets for a big one, then we can rewatch one of your favorite movies.”

“Pass.” Asami kept watching the rain fall. That was, until a pillow hit her on the back of her head. The girl turned around to look at her friend, who had a cocky smile on her face and another pillow in her hand.

“I won’t let you sulk over a movie. So you can help me build the bestest fort ever or you can suffer the consequences.”

Asami picked up the pillow with a confident smile. “Oh, you’re on.”

~ ~ ~

After an exhausting pillow fight that had lasted 15 minutes, Asami delivered the final blow to Korra’s face, making her fall backwards on the bed.

“You win! You win!” Korra said between breaths. Asami laid down next to her, and dropped the pillow on the floor. “You are relentless.”

“That will teach you to not challenge me to a pillow fight. I’ll let you know I hold the title of best pillow fighter in the world.” Asami said with a smirk.

“If that’s the case, I need a rematch to prove I can defeat you… but not now, some other day.” Asami only laughed.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while until Asami spoke with a soft voice. “Thank you, Korra. You always know how to cheer me up.”

Korra turned on her side and held Asami closer to her. “No problem.”

“Do you still want to build a fort?”

“Absolutely.”

~ ~ ~

They had built the fort on Asami’s bed. They were surrounded by pillows on three sides and a blanket was hanging over her heads, with them snuggling cozily, wrapped in a thick blanket. _Lilo & Stitch_ was playing on Korra’s laptop, which was placed in front of them.

The friends were enjoying the movie when the power went out due to the rainstorm.

“Aww, we were getting to my favorite part.” Asami complained when the laptop turned off.

“Sorry Asami. I haven’t bought a new battery yet. Is your laptop charged? We can keep watching the movie there.”

“Technically, it is charged…” Asami said.

Korra rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. “And it is _technically_ unavailable because…?”

“Because I was changing some parts in it, you know, to make it faster.”

Korra snickered. “You’re hopeless. Last week you said your laptop was doing great and now it is resting in pieces who knows where.”

“As if I was as disorganized as you. Everything’s sitting on my desk… I just need to, you know, put it back together.”

“Well, there’s no power, it’s pitch dark and it’s still raining. Any ideas?”

Asami shrugged. “Not really. I think we’ll just have to wait for the power to come back.”

Both friends sat in silence, trying to think of something they could do to pass the time.

Without paying attention to what she was doing, Asami ran her left hand over Korra’s back, then her neck and it stopped on her scalp, which elicited a moan out of her best friend. Asami started massaging her friend’s scalp only to feel how she relaxed against her touch.

“This feels soooooo good.” Korra said.

Asami giggled. “You are like a kitty.”

Korra didn’t reply, she was too busy enjoying the massage.

After a little while, Asami removed her hand from her friend’s scalp and ran it down slowly to her neck and her right arm. Asami had wanted to touch Korra’s biceps since she started going to the gym, but she hadn’t dared until now, when Korra couldn’t see her amused face.

When Asami squeezed Korra’s arm, she felt the other girl flex and that made her laugh. Korra smiled at the sound.

Asami extended her other arm and did the same, she ran her hand down Korra’s neck until it landed on her left bicep, making the other girl flex just like she did a moment ago. Asami laughed again and this time Korra had a lopsided grin on her face.

With deliberate slowness, Asami ran her hand up Korra’s arm, feeling her soft skin against hers, until it reached her neck. Asami then cupped her friend’s cheek and Korra raised her left hand to keep it there, relishing the touch.

Korra felt how Asami moved closer to her until their noses touched. Asami paused, a silent question made, and Korra nodded. Their lips met and despite it not being the best of the kisses, both of them felt butterflies fluttering in their stomachs.

When they pulled apart, Korra said only one thing. “Wow.”

“Wow? Wow good or wow bad?” Asami asked, insecure.

“Wow, can we do it again?” Korra had a dumbfounded look and Asami would have laughed if she could have seen her.

“I liked it, so I think we can.”

At first, it was awkward. They didn’t know where to put their hands, or what position was most comfortable for them, or how long should the kisses last. But it was always sweet.

They didn’t notice when the power came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, another one rushed. You can find me on [Tumblr](http://metalwarrior22.tumblr.com) ;)


End file.
